Currently it is possible to receive emails on a mobile phone device, such as a BlackBerry®. It is also possible to receive notification of voicemails via email on any email capable device. In some systems, email notification includes a playable audio file (such as a WAV file, for example) of the message so the user may hear the message without calling in to a voicemail system. This voicemail/email integration is available to individual users through commercial providers who may redirect voice callers from the user's “old” phone number to their system. Alternatively, some providers give the user a different number to be used for voicemail-to-email processing. In addition, complete integration of communication media within an enterprise is available from Adomo, Inc. For example, the Adomo “Unified Communications” solutions integrate tightly with existing enterprise communications and data management systems to provide employees with seamless access to messages of all types on all devices, no matter where the employee are physically located.
However, some capabilities are lacking in conventional solutions. For example, when sending a voice message via email, the recipient's email system may strip or block the audio attachment. Currently, when emails with voice messages are sent between email servers on distinct systems, the recipient who fails to receive an audio attachment has no way to listen to the voice message. In addition, it is currently not possible for a recipient of a voice message in an email to respond with a voice message unless the recipient's device includes a recorder.